


Останься

by achenne



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Headcanon, M/M, Not copy to another site, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne
Summary: Сэм говорил Дэдмену: "Останься", порой не понимая, почему сблизился именно с ним. Возможно, все дело в прошлом.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Deadman
Kudos: 20





	Останься

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры к игре, авторские хедканоны

— Останься, — Сэм просил все чаще, а Дэдмен никогда не отказывал. Президенту, конечно, по-прежнему нужен лучший медицинский специалист: кто-то же должен придумать, как очистить мир от излишков хиралия, преобразовать человеческий геном, чтобы устранить чувствительность к последствиям темпорального дождя — он теперь не такой ядовитый, как прежде, скорее просто неприятный. Дэдмен занимался всем этим, но спасибо «безымянному герою», СГА теперь единое целое, можно работать из дома. Фрилансером, как говорили о курьерах, не принадлежащих «Бриджес» или «Фрэджайл экспресс».

Сэм преследовал не самые благородные цели, когда просил остаться, когда оборудовал в небольшом помещении бункера лабораторию и притащил потерянные грузы, на которых уже стерлись бирки — химикаты, реагенты, инструмент для работы от микроскопа до сложного хирального проектора. Во-первых, Дэдмен заботился о Луизе, не в пример ему самому. Во-вторых, домой приятно было возвращаться, когда знаешь, что там все в порядке. В-третьих...

Иногда Сэм пытался вспомнить свою жизнь до того, как он похоронил женщину, которая была ему почти-матерью, в пламени крематория, до того, как за ним пришли сразу все Твари той стороны, до того, как он прикрепил к костюму курьера капсулу с ББ, «бридж-бейби», живым механизмом для обнаружения потусторонних монстров. Он работал в Бриджес? Он служил... курьером, точно. У него была жена.

Эти воспоминания плохо удавалось восстанавливать, были они как аппликации, как заплатки поверх рваного защитного костюма. Вроде и зашил — а все равно торчит, чужеродно и хочется отодрать. Он доставал фотографию и тут же убирал. Амелия. Сестра. Ложь, очередная ложь, а Сэм слишком запутался со всем своим прошлым, чтобы разбирать эту веревку на нити — иногда проще стукнуть Тварь палкой по темечку, чтобы уползла уже в свое посмертие и там сгинула.

— Останься, — говорил он Дэдмену, порой задумываясь, почему сблизился именно с ним.

Вероятно, тоже дело в прошлом. У всех есть нечто еще, что держит цепко, как лапы золотых фигур-Тварей, что пытались затянуть Сэма к охотникам: у Хартмена потерянная на Берегах семья, у Фрэджайл память о долге, о предательстве, даже о чертовом ублюдке Хиггсе (она его любила, она так и не перестала любить). Мама и Локни вообще не нуждались в ком-то, кроме друг друга.

Поначалу, если бы Дэдмен спросил: ты выбрал меня, потому что больше некого, верно? — Сэм вынужденно кивнул бы. Этот человек (или не вполне человек) так явно показывал свою привязанность к нему и Лу, так хотел помочь, что Сэм просто плыл по течению. Что-то еще появилось позже.

Можно вспомнить теорию Хартмена: очередной виток эволюции. Когда-то люди были гетеро, би, гомосексуальны, но все понятия утратили свой смысл в эпоху Выхода Смерти, человечество отказалось от того, что некогда считалось основным инстинктом. «Что-то еще» — эротическая привязанность поверх дружбы или приязни развивалась после.

— Останься, — говорил Сэм Дэдмену, поначалу имея в виду: мне трудно справиться с Лу. Она маленькая, я нихрена не смыслю в детях. Вдруг она заболеет? А еще ее преследуют кошмары — может, она последнее поколение ДУМа, бывший ББ из капсулы, она видела Берег, принесла кипу Амелии, перебирала узелки-имена; она общалась с Тварями, еще не ушедшими в иной мир, но и не пытавшимися больше нападать на людей. Это сбивало с толку, сегодня Лу нормальная, а завтра смотрит в одну точку и видит что-то непознаваемое, чего без одрадека никогда не засечь. Сэм больше ничего не чувствовал, ни Тварей, ни Берегов, — но Лу была сильнее, прежде сказали бы, наверное, что у нее ДУМ седьмого уровня, как у чертова Хиггса. Она начинала плакать — беззвучно, безэмоционально, прозрачными хиралиевыми слезами, и Сэм никак ее не мог успокоить, он с тоской вспоминал счастливое прошлое с капсулой, когда достаточно было посверкать лопастями одрадека. Теперь ничего не получалось, зато Дэдмен отвлекал девочку, заставлял забыть о слезах и «зависании», когда Сэм спросил — как тебе удается, тот развел руками: ну я-то ничего толком не знаю о той стороне, вот и вытягиваю на эту.

«Останься», — повторял Сэм.

Ему нравилось уходить, зная, что Дэдмен присмотрит за Лу: не только накормит и развлечет, но и научит выговорить первые слова и расскажет о том, что есть в мире — неизвестно что пригодится в будущем. Ему нравилось возвращаться, зная, что дома ждут, что все хорошо, что может не тревожиться. Дэдмен всегда его дождется, даже если станет ворчать: ты опять ушел к Горному Узлу без теплой одежды, нет, одна грелка не считается.

Нравились ритуалы: вероятно, Дэдмен о них знал еще меньше, чем Сэм, вычитал в какой-нибудь книге или попросил фильм о семейных отношениях у Хартмена. Например, всегда готовил ужин к возвращению Сэма, умудряясь даже из концентратов, похожих на вкус на песок с Берега с подливой из химикатов приготовить что-то съедобное. Сэм прежде не отличал «хорошую» еду от «невкусной», научился только недавно — действительно понял разницу. Когда он спросил — «где ты научился», Дэдмен засмеялся: у всех свои хобби или слабости, если угодно. «Еда всегда была единственным доступным мне ощущением, источником эмоций», — пояснил он с чем-то вроде неловкости в интонации. — «Слыхал о Фрейде? Да ладно, Хартмен наверняка рассказывал, был такой мозгоправ двести лет тому назад — так вот, он бы сказал, что у меня оральная стадия».

У Сэма с историей было так себе, зато на слове «оральная» хмыкнул и отвернулся.

«Останься» — удобная формулировка, которая позволяла им обоим держаться вместе, вроде бы и без обязательств. Иногда Сэм приходил домой, обнаруживал, что Лу спит, обняв Дэдмена и положив голову тому на живот, и тогда старался не шуметь, тихо прокрадывался в душ и на кухню, а потом падал на свою кровать.

«Останься» — универсальный способ узнать друг друга ближе. Сэм не сразу выложил все о себе, но его прошлое всегда оставалось на виду, оставалось в картотеке Бриджес, вряд ли Дэдмен удержался от того, чтобы узнать подробности. Далеко не сразу Сэм поинтересовался: что было с тобой раньше? Тогда Дэдмен рассказал: его создали лет двадцать назад — когда люди пытались найти альтернативу более или менее традиционным способам размножения.

«У нас много общего, — заметил он, — Меня тоже достали из капсулы, только не младенцем, а сразу взрослым. В мозг загрузили „программу“ быстрого обучения, а потом поставили работать, я стал врачом до того, как толком осознал себя. Живых людей, как нетрудно догадаться, мне не доверяли, зато позволяли вскрывать трупы. Иногда я целыми неделями не видел никого, кто дышит».

Сэм представлял себя, бредущего по изъеденными темпоральным дождем остаткам того, что было американскими землями, и думал: да, я понимаю. В таких походах он проваливался в какое-то забытье, сродни алкогольному или наркотическому дурману, а может, безумию МУЛов, вся разница — в его сверхважной миссии и работе на важную организацию, — давно сошел с ума, давно потерял себя. Сэм спасался тем, что повторял инструкции, читал бирки грузов, напоминал: я иду в такое-то место, должен доставить заказы. С браслетом Бриджес стало проще. Хотя иногда вся эта компания бесила — только что в сортире не наблюдала.

— Останься, — говорил Сэм, догадываясь: Дэдмен сам хотел этого, мечтал о том, чтобы Сэм попросил, потому что они оба были одиночками долгие годы. Сэм умел выживать даже без своих ДУМ-способностей, спать на камнях, не простужался ни разу лет с пяти. Дэдмен встречал его в бункере, встречал едой, которая была лучше концентратов «просто добавь воды» из фляги, заботился о Лу, делал массаж, избавляя от боли в мышцах; просто ждал, в конце концов. Он мог теперь вообще практически не уходить из бункера — выполнять всю работу дистанционно, слава СГА и хиральной сети; оставаться полезным, важным, оставаться значимым. Я всего лишь функция, говорил о себе Дэдмен, Сэм применил бы к себе, но он-то научился показывать президенту Дайхардмену, Бриджес, всем, кто хотел слишком много и сразу, средний палец. У Дэдмена не получалось, несмотря на то, что это он когда-то первым нарушил правила про секретный статус ББ и начал искать компромат на директора.

Сэм мог бы его заставить выбрать, как тогда — но даже он сознавал: слишком жестоко. Всегда можно отыскать баланс. Они вместе придумывали «полевые исследования», которые даже не были ложью: мир ведь снова менялся, в том числе, с биологической точки зрения, ДНК-структуры возвращались в норму, избавляясь от токсинов хиралия и разбитых темпоральным дождем теломеров. Дэдмен не рисковал уходить далеко от бункера, но сорвал каждый лист и травинку поблизости, а Сэм притаскивал ему образцы поинтересней — от оленей до мертвых МУЛов (клянусь, я их не убивал!), которые больше не превращались в Тварей.

«Останься» было и частью того, что происходило, когда отчет по очередному трупу отправлен в сеть для Столичного Узла, Лу спит и все спокойно. Сэм учился прикасаться, трогать, он по-прежнему иногда не понимал — почему это нужно и важно, но Дэдмен с его невероятной тактильностью отвлекал от каких-либо сомнений. Тот умел дотрагиваться со странной, немного неправильной чувственностью, что делало его непохожим на «нормальных» людей — он оставался чем-то вроде машины, копирующей человеческое поведение по фильмам и книгам. У кого-то иного мог бы возникнуть эффект зловещей долины.

Люди так не делают, ловил себя на мысли Сэм, может, именно поэтому было проще. Тот сосредоточенно задерживал ладони на груди, вырисовывая концентрические круги, не останавливался, пока Сэм не напоминал — эй, у нас тут вообще-то не медосмотр. Сэм же безыскусно тискал, словно большую мягкую игрушку, Бриджет дарила ему такие в детстве. Вспоминая ту же психологию — клин клином, верно, избыточная тактильность как средство от гаптофобии.

Дэдмен был одновременно забавным со своей несуразной полной фигурой и пугающим без одежды: по шрамам нетрудно отследить попытки «Бриджес» создать человека из пробирки, неудачу за неудачей: живот разрезали минимум четырежды, грудную клетку вскрывали еще пять раз, на спине — почти одинаковые полосы следов, заменяли позвоночник или, что вероятнее, костный мозг. Дэдмен ничего не скрывал, рассказал бы, наверное, историю каждого своего куска, из которых его собирали — Сэм просто не хотел знать. Однажды только спросил: есть ли другие вроде тебя, и тот ответил — нет, «Бриджес» признали эксперимент неудачным. Нерентабельно собирать из многих, даже мертвых, одного.

Сэм знал, что засыпая, он будет ощущать живое тепло, а Дэдмен ворчать что-то насчет синяков от ремней, незаживающих следах аллергической россыпи, «я ведь говорил тебе использовать ту мазь, почему опять забываешь». Сэм не соизволял даже промычать в ответ что-нибудь. В кровати, рассчитанной на одного, было тесновато, зато в такие ночи Сэму не снились кошмары, ДУМ отпускал вместе со следами той стороны. Просыпался он всегда в отличном настроении, принимал душ, хмыкая: наконец-то из воды и... всего остального никто не делает оружие против Тварей. Порой получалось подловить Дэдмена за приготовлением завтрака, иногда Сэм не мог удержаться от тупых шуток про хорошую хозяйку. Порой успевал поцеловать до того, как высунется из своей комнаты Лу и начнет задавать вопросы.

Еще одна причина для «останься».

Иногда Дэдмен все-таки возвращался к президенту, к Бриджес. Сэм поначалу делал вид, будто понимает, а потом, что ему все равно. Пока Дэдмен с его педантичной медицинской аккуратностью раскладывал вещи для Лу — «Не перепутай, вот это на завтрак, овсянка с яблоком и корицей, а это на обед, телятина с горошком, знаю, контейнеры выглядят одинаково, но маркировка разная. Не забывай стирать ее вещи хотя бы раз в два дня», — с отсутствующим видом пялился в планшет, пролистывал какие-то фильмы, которые туда выкладывают все, у кого сохранились старые записи. Хиральная сеть пригодилась не только для распечатки стульев, подушек и мыла с запахом какой-то невероятно мерзкой химической ягоды, земляники или вишни, словно изуродованной всеми Тварями сразу. Фильмы, по большей части тупые, Сэма бесили. Бесило и то, что Дэдмен переходит к офигенно ценным советам и для него самого. Серьезно, Сэм не сообразит, чем поужинать и как намазать свои плечи от аллергии?

Одно и то же. Дэдмен потом вернется, но прежде — несколько месяцев придется заботиться о Лу самостоятельно, отказываться от большинства заказов, выбирая только мелкие, на небольшие расстояния, чтобы можно было оставить ребенка с няней-роботом, который не намного умнее автономного бота-курьера. Приходить в бункер к зачастую заплаканной и недовольной дочери.

Ждать.

Сэм никого не ждал прежде, и это бесило отдельно.

Однажды Дэдмен сообщил, что президент срочно вызывает его — «не знаю, когда смогу вернуться, Сэм, но я все подготовлю, чтобы ты мог позаботиться о Лу... и о себе», — тот положил планшет на кривовато напечатанный журнальный столик и подошел ближе, по смыслу тут надо было прижать Дэдмена к стене, но угрожать прикосновениями пока не научился.

— Знаешь что? Я примерно десять раз выбирался из кратера после того, как меня утаскивали на тот свет Твари. Один раз уцепился за хвост охотника — это была здоровенная рыбина, метров сорок, не меньше, чтобы перетащила через смоляное озеро, а еще посреди этой черной жижи карабкался по остаткам домов, которых смола выблевала из прошлого. Другой — тащил лекарства для того парня из Бриджес, в меня стреляли Дементы, поймал штук десять пуль, и боялся только, что взорвусь вместе с грузом, или что угодят в позвоночник, я не смогу идти, ублюдки заберут медикаменты, а в Узле образуется Тварь. А ты думаешь, — Сэм почти брезгливо схватил со стола заботливо уложенную связку теплых носков. — Что я не сумею «позаботиться» о себе и Лу? Перестань считать себя дохрена важным.

Дэдмен только взмахнул руками в неуклюжем жесте. Он попытался что-то сказать, губы шевелились без единого звука. Сэм уже вернулся на свое место, уткнулся в планшет, игнорируя даже появившуюся Лу. Та спросила: «Что случилось?». Сэм буркнул короткое: «Ничего», отчего-то захотелось швырнуть планшетом в стену, а Лу выгнать в ее комнату. Он поднял взгляд: Дэдмен так и стоял в нелепой позе с носками в руках, как никогда напоминая сломанную машину, вроде залитого темпоральным дождем почтового ящика.

— Прости, Сэм, — сказал, наконец, тот. — Да, конечно, ты прав, ты можешь все сам, и... Прости. Если тебе что-то понадобится, оставлю коннектор, это не браслет, его никто не отследит. Ну то есть, не должны, хотя черт его знает. Дайхардмен иногда вспоминает Бриджит и ее порядки, — он осекся снова, добавил очередное дурацкое «прости», если бы Сэм их сейчас сложил, получилась бы та еще стопка груза, не утащишь без силового контура.

— Пап? Дядя? — голос Лу опасно задрожал, предвещая истерику. Этот тон всегда напоминал писк одрадека, когда поблизости появлялись Твари.

Дэдмен переключился на девочку, потрепал ее по коротко остриженным волосам и стал бормотать что-то успокаивающее. Сэм хмурился.

Часть его простроила карту «быстрого маршрута»: подойти, извиниться. Заодно предложить Дэдмену помощь: темпоральные дожди почти прекратились, Твари не досаждали, как и дементы Хиггса разбежались или перебили друг друга после исчезновения лидера, но МУЛы еще могли наброситься, даже бронированный грузовик Бриджес не гарантия безопасности. Это все еще не прежняя Америка, а на дорогах может попасться всякое.

Сэм продолжал таращиться в экран планшета, где мелькали какие-то нарисованные физиономии вперемешку со старыми музыкальными клипами. Он даже надвинул на уши наушники, чтобы не слышать, как Дэдмен объясняет Лу свое «мне надо уехать, но я обязательно вернусь».

Да к черту.

— Ты не единственный медик у Дайхардмена. Дай-ка вспомнить, когда они возились с Бриджит, набралось штук двадцать. Он просто хочет тебя контролировать, вот и все, заодно выяснить, какого хрена ты решил «жить отдельно», хотя прежде не покидал Столичного узла.

— Сэм, при ребенке!

«Что?»

Ах да, иногда невоспитанный курьер не выбирал выражения. Впрочем, он уже исчерпал весь свой запас красноречия, было еще только то самое «Останься», которое работало иногда, просто как какая-то кнопка.

Сэм вернул наушники на место, увеличил звук. Грохот музыки превращал попытки Дэдмена что-то еще ему сказать в дурацкую пантомиму. Лу обиженно надулась, пряталась за «дядю» или «второго папу», как порой называла.

Сэм отвернулся.

Оставьте все меня в покое. Это ощущение было знакомым, всепоглощающим, как снова выползшие из своих могил мертвецы — во главе, может, с Люси или с Бриджит, они тянулись и оставляли отпечатки, а он был готов бросить все и стать просто курьером, лишь бы перестать носить имя Сэм Стрэнд.

Теперь и Сэма «Портера» Бриджеса не существовало. Давно нужно было, думал Сэм, обрубить все, — Дэдмен оказался удобным, с его готовностью заботиться, с его пустотой там, где у других людей, у настоящих людей, память о семье, друзьях, первой любви, каких-то еще социальных контактах. Сэму не стоило привязывать и привязываться, хватит с него веревок, нитей, он точно не Сэм Стрэнд.

— Не приходи больше, — сказал он, дернув плечом, которое снова болело от хиральной аллергии, стоило смазать мазью. Ах да, больше мази не будет. Ну и черт с ней.

Нахрен всех.

— Я серьезно. Не нужно.

Взгляд Дэдмена за очками остался нечитаемым. Тот кивнул, подхватил и выронил свой чемодан с инструментами, снова поднял, зачем-то поправил галстук — он всегда ходил в одинаковой одежде, печатал себе на хиральном принтере униформу, словно не хватало фантазии ни на что другое. Воротник слегка съехал, открывая витье шрама, Сэм хорошо знал, как тот разделяется надвое. Лу вцепилась в руку Дэдмена и мрачно таращилась исподлобья, только что язык не показывала.

Сэм отвернулся.

Он выключил наушники: слышал, как Дэдмен, чертыхаясь, заводил свой грузовик — аккумулятор наполовину разрядился, генератор барахлил, его стоило бы поправить. Лу выскочила на улицу — проводить, и это заставило Сэма сесть на диване, девчонка, куда еще она собралась на ночь глядя, но Лу вернулась, мрачно прошла мимо Сэма. Снаружи не доносилось больше никаких звуков.

Это оказалось так просто, на самом-то деле. Сэм прежде не заставлял Дэдмена выбирать, но рано или поздно пришлось бы. Ну, вот тот и сделал выбор — как он там себя называл, «мясная кукла»? Что ж, президент Джон «Дайхардмен» получил свою куклу обратно. Ничего неожиданного.

Следующие несколько дней Сэм убеждал себя, что не просто разозлился и бессмысленно ревновал — к работе, ага, ничего лучше не придумал, — он защищал и себя, и Лу. Бриджес попробует выйти на него, снова заставить стать «Сэмом Бриджесом», а Лу их наверняка заинтересует как тот самый ББ-28. Дэдмен научил его сжечь браслет несколько лет назад, тогда и стоило окончательно исчезнуть, не присылать письма на персональный адрес — эй, я здесь. Не просить Фрэджайл связаться с друзьями. Может, вообще стоило отказаться от доставки, уж больно всем примелькалась физиономия Сэма «Портера» Бриджеса, а толку от него сейчас не больше, чем от других — его способность умирать и возвращаться без превращения в Тварь потеряла смысл.

Лу хныкала в кресле. У нее первый «сложный возраст», вспомнил Сэм, Дэдмен (опять он, да что ж такое) объяснял про возрастные кризисы и психологию детей, чем-то напоминая рассуждения Люси. Дело не в ДУМе, все дети такие.

«Как будто ты знаешь, какие вообще бывают дети».

Сэм подошел к дочери.

— Не хнычь, — сказал он, и мягче. — Ну тише. Все в порядке.

— Ты злой.

— Я не... Лу, да что за...

— Ты злой. Ты выгнал второго папу.

О, ну прекрасно.

— Он сам захотел уйти. И... нам никто не нужен. Мы сможем сами. Правда? Я разрешу тебе завтракать шоколадом. Никакой овсянки.

— Правда?

Лу недоверчиво прищурилась.

— Правда. Никакой овсянки.

«Это проще, чем я думал».

На планшете он зашел в хиральную сеть и удалил свой виртуальный ящик: способ избежать соблазнов. Вдвоем — так вдвоем. Никаких третьих лишних.

Поначалу и впрямь стало проще: Лу уже подросла достаточно, чтобы ей не требовалось каждый час менять подгузники, подогревать искусственное молоко и проверять, не поднялась ли температура. Не сравнить с капсулой, конечно, но Сэм даже брал Лу с собой в «большой мир» — недалеко, учил кидать веревку и забираться по невысоким скалам, прятаться в траве, ловить рыбу. Одежду и игрушки печатал хиральный принтер, от которого Сэм еще пару лет назад «отвинтил» регистрационный номер. За припасами выбирался до ближайших узлов, там же выполнял небольшие заказы — ровно столько, чтобы не заканчивался минимальный набор концентратов плюс всегда пара леденцов или шоколадный батончик для Лу. Скоро ты подрастешь, обещал Сэм, и мы уйдем отсюда, далеко, навсегда уйдем, может, за пределы СГА, сядем на машину и уедем.

Лу спрашивала: где второй папа. Сэм отмалчивался.

Он не жалел, кажется. Все получилось так, как получилось — рано или поздно со всеми людьми расходишься, Дэдмен помог ему, но он оставался частью Бриджес, и в прежние-то времена никто особо не жертвовал карьерой ради отношений. Это считалось глупо и нелогично. Сэм не имел права требовать от Дэдмена жертвы.

С ним, признавал Сэм, было неплохо... ладно, хорошо. Удобно, в первую очередь, даже если иногда забота становилась навязчивой, вся эта правильно приготовленная еда, теплые, мать их, носки и мазь от аллергии. Теперь проклятые пятна на плечах чесались до кровавых разводов. Дэдмен умел успокаивать Лу, когда ей снились кошмары, умел успокаивать Сэма, когда тот проваливался в то перекрученное (как веревки) безумие, что у него вместо прошлого, однако незаменимых не существует.

Вероятно, думал спустя несколько месяцев Сэм, стоило расстаться на другой ноте, по-хорошему. Мы же друзья. Ну, не только друзья. А еще я тот-самый-всех-объединивший-герой.

Сэм отмахивался от этих мыслей, доставал планшет, чтобы повторить с Лу азбуку. Животных. Включал ей какую-нибудь сказку; когда она засыпала — относил в кровать, над которой висел светильник-игрушка, похожий на раскрытую пятерню одрадека; и уходил потом в свою комнату. Все в порядке, повторял себе Сэм. Все так, как должно быть.

Кошмары вернулись — и к нему, и к приемной дочери. ДУМ словно прятался где-то за углом, как сканер МУЛов или Дементов, а теперь выбрался из зарослей травы и мигал противным желтым. Кошмары были не такие реалистичные, как прежде, когда Сэм порой полчаса или час бродил лунатиком, пытаясь осознать: он на Берегу, в реальности, где вообще, зато навязчивыми и какими-то тягучими, подобно озеру смолы. Лу кричала по ночам, но не просыпалась, она проваливалась так глубоко, что Сэм не мог разбудить, оставалось дожидаться, пока вернется самостоятельно — некому показать обратный путь.

Какого черта, думал Сэм, Амелия же закрылась на Берегу, больше не насылает ни на кого свои видения конца света. Какого черта.

В один из вечеров, преследуемый цепочкой кошмаров — своих и дочери, он зачем-то вошел в лабораторию Дэдмена, куда не заглядывал так давно, что комната превратилась в склад пыли, из которой того гляди хиральные кристаллы прорастут. Сэм поозирался по сторонам: закрытые в банках куски тел животных и людей, напоминающие ББ в капсуле, приборы и инструменты — часть из них еще знакома, а какие-то причудливые то ли ножницы, то ли зажимы сами как из кошмара явились. Лу увязалась следом, обнимала игрушку-большого плюшевого медведя, и немедленно спросила про «второго папу».

— Не вернется он, — резковато ответил Сэм. — Мы это обсуждали. Мы вдвоем. Все. Больше никто не нужен.

— Ага-а... — протянула Лу и шмыгнула носом. Глаза блестели.

— Нужно просто убрать весь этот хлам. Поможешь мне? — Сэм вручил дочери пластиковый контейнер — пустой, все опасное, особенно «экземпляры» собирался погрузить в нутро ресивера самостоятельно. На грязный пол упала флешка. Сэм поднял ее, сунул в задний карман джинсов.

Флешка снова выпала — и Сэм едва не зашвырнул ее куда-нибудь подальше, сразу в мусорный контейнер. Что-то заставило воткнуть в планшет.

Дневник или журнал, как он полагал. Дэдмен вел свои записи, продолжая изучать феномен ББ, Берегов и ДУМа. Он взломал удаленно старую сеть Бриджес, данные подписал «СЭМ ОТКРОЙ».

«Нахрен», — тот показал средний палец. Ощущение здорово напоминало дурные сны: прошлое и настоящее перемешиваются, как протеиновый коктейль, сладкий и кислый, горький и соленый одновременно.

«Ты свалил. Сбежал. Решил вернуться к президенту, к Бриджес. Как это Люси называла, зона комфорта?»

Он уже знал, что откроет записи.

Большая часть оказалась непонятной: медицинские термины, протоколы вскрытий, фотографии мозга в инфракрасном свечении. Сэм вчитался: активность синапсов, активация прилежащего ядра мозга, ответственного за религиозный и околосмертный опыт. Пометка: «некроматери всегда были соединены с Амелией. Должно быть, у нее там собирался целый девичник».

— Да какая разница, — проговорил вслух Сэм, занеся палец над сенсорной клавишей «удалить».

Его взгляд наткнулся на:

«По-прежнему никаких данных о ББ-28. Словно ее прячут отдельно, стерли любые упоминания. Это может быть важно. Гораздо важнее, чем просто очередной грязный секрет самой благородной в мире организации объединим-Америку-вновь. Я должен узнать, но не отсюда, мне придется вернуться в Бриджес. Сэм поймет — или нет, но, надеюсь, мне удастся выяснить что-то ценное достаточно, чтобы я мог вернуться».

— Сукин сын, — абсурдное по отношению к выращенному в пробирке псевдочеловеку ругательство сорвалось с языка прежде, чем Сэм понял: Лу опять рядом, таращится уже минут пять, хорошо еще — слишком сложные слова и мелкий шрифт, вряд ли прочитала.

— Пап.

Снова этот взгляд в никуда: кошмары окутали, как будто она вновь подключена к некроматери, с остаточными сигналами на уровне костного мозга с атрофированной корой. Та сторона всегда рядом. Для кого-то Выход Смерти закончился, но не для них, не для возвращенца и не для «ББ-28».

Сэм обнял ее: к счастью, никаких признаков гаптофобии у приемной дочери не было, как раз наоборот, тискаться и прижиматься любила не меньше «второго папы».

— Что, опять приснилось?

Лу мотнула головой. У нее рассыпалась челка, светлые глаза потемнели, словно наполнились смоляной жижей.

— Там что-то плохое.

Она подняла голову.

— Второй папа в беде.

Сэм выскочил наружу один. Лу до последнего пыталась увязаться — «я помогу найти второго папу», пришлось едва не силой запереть ее в бункере. Лу наверняка обиделась, а еще она могла бы пригодиться, по-прежнему чуя Тварей... стойте-ка, Твари же все закончились с Амелией.

«Что случилось?»

В гараже стоял грузовик, но он двигался слишком медленно. Сэм выбрал маленький юркий байк, любимый транспорт.

«Что угодно».

Дэдмен не умеет ни стрелять, ни прятаться. Неуклюжий, смешной толстяк, зачем он вообще высунулся из безопасного Столичного Узла?

Сэм остановился, едва оседлав байк. Он кинулся в темноту, едва заслышав от приемной дочери: нужна твоя помощь, но Луизе не впервые снились кошмары, может, ничего не произошло вовсе. И даже если та права, «второй папа в беде», где Сэм его должен искать? Пустоши бывшей Америки безграничны даже с отстроенными на хиральных сетях дорогами.

— Нахер вас всех.

Он уничтожил браслет, почтовый ящик, все связи. Хоть возвращайся и проси Лу — а ну-ка, поработай снова бридж-бейби, даром, что тебе уже шесть.

«Черт, черт».

Сэм поднял голову, вздрогнул, как от прикосновения — но не реального, а такого, что прежде провоцировало гаптофобию, ледяные отпечатки потусторонних Тварей снова пытались забраться за шиворот. Они складывались в указательный знак: вперед. Сэм в очередной раз выругался — что может быть абсурднее и достовернее всех этих видений, предсказаний с того света.

— Да еду я, еду, — байк замигал батареей, аккумулятор по-прежнему тупил и зависал, хотя Сэм его чинил с достойной лучшего применения регулярностью. Ночь проглотила его вместе с тревогой, руки в перчатках дрожали, свечение скоростного контура — на всякий случай надел, — добавляло какого-то призрачного сине-зеленого сияния.

Он не вполне представлял, куда ехать, зато неплохо знал Дэдмена. Тот боялся нехоженых троп, предпочитал только хорошие дороги — на самом деле, подозревал Сэм, страшился вообще открытого пространства; агорафобия в легкой форме, вроде того. Ничего такого, на что стоило обращать внимание: в мире после Выхода Смерти каждый первый страдал от тех или иных фобий. Зато эта особенность была подсказкой: Дэдмен где-то здесь, на дороге до Столичного Узла. Вряд ли ушел далеко — Сэм не прятался за сто тысяч километров.

Все просто.

Ну да, и Лу его чуяла.

Отстроенные дороги могли теперь простоять веками: темпоральный дождь больше не разъедал с одинаковым равнодушием камни, кожу и сталь. Сэм порой задумывался: почему вообще Америка не превратилась в пустыню, или разрушение не продвинулось дальше: до пыли и разъединения материи на атомы. Но нет, даже прежде трава росла, которой было наплевать на «временные аномалии».

Ровное покрытие из сплава на основе хиралия мягко шуршало под колесами. Сэм выкрутил руль, сворачивая с главной трассы. Зеленая и синяя подсветка вскоре остались за горизонтом, накинулась густая плотная тьма.

«Думай, Сэм».

Дэдмен ездил по этой же самой отстроенной трассе и прежде. Он, конечно, предпочитал попросить Фрэджайл о «попутке», но у той слишком много дел, да и не захватишь ничего с собой. Он брал бронированный грузовик «Бриджес», на котором далеко от дорог не отъедешь: застрянет в камнях или грохнется в реку. Может, это именно то, что случилось.

«Кто там говорил о „позаботиться“, ага?»

Сэм поморщился и включил одрадек: он по-прежнему работал как сканирующее устройство, с ним можно было засечь любое движение, аппаратура считывала инфракрасное излучение живого тепла, реагировала на механизмы.

Цивилизация после отмененного вымирания протянулась вовсе не надежной сетью, а тончайшей паутиной: дыхни чуть сильнее и порвется. Сэм отъехал метров на пятьсот, и провалился в чернильный сумрак, блеклая луна на небе не спасала, а колеса байка закидывало в обе стороны из-за камней и выбоин. Он включил фары, которые немилосердно расходовали аккумулятор.

Поисковая система засекла каких-то мышей, тепловую сигнатуру покрупнее — может, кроликов или лис. Птиц. Ничего, похожего на человека.

— Я идиот, — пробормотал Сэм. — С чего я вообще взял, что нужна моя помощь. Ну да, Лу сказала.

Он верил дочери, как не доверял себе, и все равно словно шептал внутренний голос на ухо: да вернись ты. Дэдмен забыл о тебе, вовсе даже не собирался ехать к твоему бункеру. Несколько месяцев прошло. Слишком долго. И записи оставил просто так, потому что собирался второпях, забыл... ну да, там была надпись «СЭМ ОТКРОЙ», но лаборатория простояла пустой долгие недели, почему именно сейчас нужно искать?

Потому что Лу сказала.

Потому что кошмары подтолкнули исследовать, в точности как тогда, когда на месте Центрального образовался здоровенный кратер. Сэму доводилось заглядывать в окрестности: до сих пор сверхконцентрация хиралия вплоть до темпоральных дождей, хотя и не таких ядовитых, как прежде. Случайное совпадение, ну конечно.

Под колесо попал большой камень, заставив вернуться к «здесь и сейчас». Сэм едва удержал равновесие. Его накрыло вспышкой сканера.

— Твою мать.

МУЛы. Сукины дети продвинули свою территорию — болезненное желание нахапать себе побольше грузов манило их к дорогам. По идее, если у тебя «не то» удостоверение — шибанет током, но МУЛов это не останавливало. Сэм вспомнил, как притаскивал трупы на исследование: эти сумасшедшие толпились у защищенных дорог, как насекомые летели на открытый огонь. Предупредительный разряд отпугивал далеко не всех. У кого-то мозги окончательно превратились во взбитый желток, такие ползали вдоль дорог, пока не прожаривались хрустящим тостом. Дэдмен совершенно точно отправлял сообщения о подобных случаях. Убивать людей никто не хотел по-прежнему — МУЛы не исключение. Защитные механизмы вырабатываются быстро, в рамках одного поколения, говорил тот Сэму, а паттерны сохранятся еще лет сто. Даже случайное убийство останется страшным преступлением.

Но свои лагеря МУЛы смещали к дорогам, и вот — пожалуйста. Они здесь. Сукины дети.

Сэм достал «полицейский» пистолет — несколько старых слезоточивых патронов, старая добрая веревка. В свое время он кого-то заставлял кашлять и чихать от дыма, других связывал и с удовольствием потом пинал. Несколько раз не повезло: МУЛ плюхался в реку, тонул там, и тогда приходилось вытаскивать тело, тащить его в крематорий.

Сканер повторил рокочущий звук. Тепловой датчик, впрочем, не показывал никого. МУЛы то ли спали, то ли передумали ловить курьеров на дорогах Бриджес.

Либо случилось что-то еще, о чем Сэм и Лу не знали.

Тепловые отметки мелькнули на расстоянии пары сотен метров — пеленгатор их улавливал как будто с сомнением, зато сразу пять штук. Они двигались на Сэма с пугающей скоростью. Не пешком — тоже на байках или вездеходе. Тот обернулся — цивилизация осталась темнотой и легкой туманной дымкой влажного воздуха.

Электропалка воткнулась во влажную почву, искры рассыпались по траве. Сэм успел заскочить на байк, но все равно передернуло: ему доводилось получать удары током, однажды разряд выключил на несколько часов, и МУЛы забрали все грузы, хотя и они не добивали раненых — безумие не отучило их бояться Тварей. Надеюсь, они не узнали про то, что Твари отменяются, подумал Сэм, уворачиваясь на одном колесе от второй палки. Искры пробежались по воде, раздался короткий вскрик — тупые МУЛы задели своего же.

Так им и надо.

— Эй, придурки, я здесь! — закричал Сэм, раскручивая свою веревку на манер лассо.

Он уже так делал, только сейчас под рукой не было удобного травмата, только пара гранат со слезоточивым газом, которые прихватил по привычке. Их стоило экономить. В темноте фигуры МУЛов казались призрачными тенями, они все носили какие-то обмотки, Сэму всегда казалось — обрывали упаковку с грузов и заворачивались в нее, раньше это имело смысл, прятаться от темпорального дождя, сейчас — нет, но МУЛы не очень-то быстро соображали. Ригидность мышления, вызванная коллективным психозом, объяснял этот феномен Дэдмен; и сейчас фраза вспомнилась — длинная и заумная, гораздо длиннее, чем рывок лассо. Сэм связал сразу двоих, заставляя выронить палку. Протащил по земле, тела ударились о камень и перестали издавать орущие звуки. Сэм ослабил веревку.

— Эй! Все еще придурки!

Из пятерых остались двое, зато поумнее своих приятелей. Один кинул в Сэма камень. Едва не сбил с байка, но хуже оказался второй с веревкой, она скользнула с ноги на педаль, заставляя дернуться.

— Да вы задрали, говнюки, — Сэм сгруппировался, прыгнул с байка, отпуская транспорт вперед, словно взбешенную лошадь — ладно, о лошадях он знал только по видеоколлекции Хартмена. Инерция послужила верно: притянула МУЛа к нему, Сэм приземлился поверх, двинул тому в челюсть — брызнула кровь со слюной, попала на лицо. Последний накинулся сзади, чтобы получить пинка ниже пояса. Он покатился по траве, вопя и ругаясь, почему-то мешая английские слова с немецкими, испанскими и еще какими-то, незнакомыми Сэму. По правде — черт с ним.

— Так и остались придурками, — прокомментировал он, вырубив последнего МУЛа. Проверил всех пятерых: пульс есть, живы. Оклемаются. Привычка осталась со старых добрых времен, когда приходилось преодолевать неприязнь к контактам, потому что лучше гадские мурашки по коже и легкая тошнота, — не та, которая от просроченной консервы, а «из головы», — чем пара лишних Тварей и возможный Выход.

Сейчас он просто коснулся их, отметив: никаких проблем. Противнее слюна с чужой кровью. Сэм стер ее со вполне понятной брезгливостью.

— Ладно, мне пора.

Байк он «отпустил», но у МУЛов был свой, даже два, на которых они и прикатили. Технология отличалась только отсутствием метки «Бриджес». По сути, МУЛы ничего не потеряли, и кстати...

«У меня не было груза с собой».

Точно. Просто так они не нападают, странная патология, но не ему — возвращенцу-любимчику женщины, которая должна была уничтожить мир, — судить. Оно всегда работало: радары «ловили» грузы, а МУЛы пытались их отбить. Другое дело — Дементы Хиггса, террористы стреляли в Сэма, не боясь вызвать кратер и отправиться в мир иной. Повеселимся напоследок, наверняка думали они.

Тогда какого черта?

«Они искали груз».

Сэм включил свой пеленгатор. По-прежнему ни единой тепловой отметки, кроме пятерых валяющихся неудачников. Даже всякая мышино-птичья мелочь разбежалась.

«Второй папа в беде».

Сэм не выдержал: позвал Дэдмена. МУЛы его могли услышать, но вряд ли сунутся, если только...

«Они искали его, вот что они делали».

Да ладно. Дэдмен решил стать курьером? В это верилось примерно как в речи Дайхардмена «объединим-Америку-снова». Сэм поморщился: что за ерунда.

Он позвал снова.

Сэм понимал: нет ничего глупее. И вообще лучше взять и вернуться к дороге, повернуть домой, Лу там одна и ей, наверняка, страшно. Она скажет свое: второй папа в беде, когда Сэм вернется, но тот уверит: я уладил. Может, Лу вообще все выдумала, никакой беды, Дэдмен у себя в Столичном Узле, и...

Тепловая сигнатура мелькнула на пеленгаторе и скрылась. Всего на секунду. Сэм нахмурился, включил фонарик: по указанным координатам какой-то здоровенный камень, вот и все.

«Камень».

«Сэм, ты тупее МУЛа. Даже у них хватало мозгов использовать хиралографию, маскировать почтовые ящики».

— Твою мать, — это относилось ко всему миру вообще. Сэм выжал ускорение. «Камень» снова мигнул фигурой, достаточно крупной и объемной, чтобы сойти за человека комплекции Дэдмена.

«Какого хрена».

— Сэм, ты здесь? — знакомый голос вывел из ступора. Сэм поравнялся с фальшивым «камнем», соскочил на землю. Знакомый жест — рука в перчатке хватает его, втягивает в тесное пространство. Вниз.

Словно и не расставались на довольно паршивой ноте.

Дэдмен сидел на каменистом полу пещеры или грота.

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — Сэм включил свой фонарик. В блеклом бело-желтом цвете Дэдмен выглядел паршиво: костюм и лицо в грязи, волосы взъерошены, даже шрам как будто лег глубже. Он был без очков, поэтому мешки под глазами казались особенно заметными, кожа повисла — так, как это бывает у резко осунувшихся полных людей. В беде. Похоже, Лу не ошиблась.

— Прячусь. Прямо как на Берегу Унгера, правда? — ухмылка не была добродушной, зато испуганной и тревожной. — А ты меня выручаешь, правда, без Лу на сей раз. Надеюсь, с ней все хорошо.

— С ней — да, а ты...

Сэм оглянулся по сторонам. Фальшивый «камень» был чем-то вроде поддельного убежища от темпорального дождя: вместо стен — хиралограмма. Под ногами все та же трава. Ни крыши, ни стен; Дэдмен его даже не втянул в замкнутое пространство, «пещера» оказалась иллюзией.

— Прячусь, как это можно заметить, — фыркнул тот. — Чертовы МУЛы прострелили ногу, — он задрал рваную брючину с характерным равнодушием врача продемонстрировав глубокую рану на лодыжке. — К счастью, я запасся хиралографом.

— Почему... Ты без браслета.

Дэдмен поднял расфокусировано-близорукий взгляд.

— Потому что хотел привезти тебе кое-что, а это не понравилось бы ни президенту, ни тем, кто сейчас управляет Бриджес. Я узнал про Люси. И про Лу. И про тебя. Собственно, за тем и возвращался в Столичный Узел, проверить одну теорию. Ты же нашел записи?

Сэм кивнул.

«Люси. Лу».

— Потом, — сказал он.

Сэм уставился на открытую рану. Фонарик только слегка рассеивал тьму, подробности рассмотреть не получалось, но даже так было понятно: ничего хорошего. Неудачный выстрел из чего-то вроде травмата, только вместо мягких и безопасных «патронов» — заточенные дротики. Разорванные связки, наверное. Запекшаяся кровь, воспаление натянуло кожу поверх шрамов. По краям рана уже потемнела. Некроз, кажется? В смысле, не тот, который с Тварями. Сэм сглотнул:

— Ты давно здесь?

— Пару дней. Что, хреново выглядит? Видишь ли, я недаром «Мертвец» — куски трупов гнить начинают быстрее, чем у нормальных людей, — Дэдмен говорил с каким-то раздражением, словно злясь на себя же.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Сэм.

— Ну, по крайней мере, я от них уполз, пока они раздирали грузовик. Забрали все вещи, но самое ценное со мной.

Он протянул флешку.

— Оставь пока. Давай выбираться, — Сэм закинул руку Дэдмена себе на плечо, порадовался, что прихватил контур. Тяжесть его тела могла ощущаться даже приятной в постели, но не когда пытаешься тащить через все камни и рытвины территории МУЛов. Сэму доводилось работать с грузами и куда тяжелее; правда, знал он по опыту, живой человек ощущается совсем не так, как коробки и контейнеры — одновременно проще и сложнее.

— Я не думал, что ты придешь, — внезапно сказал Дэдмен.

Сэм едва не ответил: давай будем потом выяснять отношения, окей?

— Лу подсказала, — буркнул он.

Тот хмыкнул.

— Ну конечно.

Сэм все же пробурчал свое «потом».

МУЛы могли вернуться, не за грузом, так хотя бы отомстить за побитых приятелей. Даже наплевав на груз, обидно, когда пятерых укладывает один. Даже если это легендарный Сэм «Портер» Бриджес.

— Держись крепче, — сквозь зубы бормотал Сэм, но Дэдмен повис на нем всей тяжестью, хотя и пытался идти сам. Лучше бы я тебя в мешок посадил и так нес, подумал Сэм. У меня опыта навалом.

Полсотни метров до байка МУЛов показались целой дорогой.

— Я не умею ездить на такой штуке, — предупредил Дэдмен. Сэм вздохнул: он как-то и не сомневался.

— Доверься, а? Помнишь эту хиггсову речь про палку и веревку. Ну так вот, веревка у меня есть.

Дэдмен засмеялся.

— Это у тебя была всегда проблема с доверием, а не у меня. Хочешь — можешь тащить в контейнере. Предложил бы по частям, но боюсь, восстановить в правильном порядке не сумеешь.

Для того, кто провел в хиралограмме вместо убежища пару суток с начинающейся гангреной, Дэдмен оставался удивительно болтлив.

— Очень смешно, — но Сэм не оценил его юмора.

Веревка стиснула их обоих, и все стало намного проще. Главное, чтобы убитый еще каким-то темпоральным дождем байк вынес путешествие. До дороги и дальше, в убежище.

— Держись за меня, — сказал Сэм.

Даже через плотную защитную ткань он ощущал почти обжигающий жар. Дэдмен мог сколько угодно упражняться в коронерских шуточках, но он был живым, и ему действительно требовалась помощь.

— По крайней мере, из меня в любом случае не получится Твари, — сказал тот. Сэм выразительно вздохнул. Байк пискнул и сообщил о повышенном разряде аккумулятора. Слабак.

Желтый огонек сканера поднялся из травы гремучей змеей, когда до дороги оставалось меньше сотни метров. Сэм замер, шепча какую-то то ли молитву, то ли ругательство: отстаньте от нас. Здесь никого. Нас нет. Отвалите. Пожалуйста.

Сканер медленно прокрутился вокруг своей оси, еще сильнее усиливая сходство со змеей, и опустился в землю.

— Я ж говорил, они забрали все ценное, — сообщил прижавшийся щекой к шее Дэдмен. — Прежде я мог прихватить в Бриджес этих... роботов... ну знаешь, чтобы отвлекали. Или гранаты. Или мне просто везло. Хотя, по правде, я всегда терпеть не мог эту дорогу. В тот раз эти психи тоже на меня выскочили, но решили, будто ничего ценного нет, я же от тебя возвраща...

«Заткнись», — как-то очень спокойно думал Сэм. Наверное, потому что болтовня, на самом деле, успокаивала. Они выбрались на ровную, гладкую дорогу. Аккумулятор еще тянет. Все хорошо.

«Узнал о Люси. О Лу. О тебе».

Вопросы Сэм решил задать после.

«Уехал, чтобы узнать».

Вот черт.

Лу выскочила из бункера, но Сэм даже не успел возмутиться «как эта мелочь открыла запертую дверь».

— Папа!

— Даже двое, ага, — пробурчал он. Аккумулятор на байке МУЛов окончательно отрубился и последние метров двести Дэдмена снова пришлось тащить; тому стало явно хуже, прежде он хотя бы на здоровую ногу опирался, а теперь повис тюком. — Марш домой, — Лу достался мрачный взгляд.

О том, как именно ей, черт подери, удалось взломать защиту и выбраться наружу, они поговорят после.

— Привет, Лу, — пробормотал Дэдмен, попытался даже помахать приемной дочери. — Прости... я сегодня без подарков.

«Заткнись уже».

Сканер завопил о необходимости обеззараживания. Дэдмен проворчал себе под нос что-то вроде «это старые-добрые Clostridium perfringens, а не ваши эти хиральные чудики». На еще одно «заткнись» у Сэма сил не было, к тому же Лу даже не собиралась уходить, вертелась под ногами и спрашивала, чем может помочь.

— Вообще-то можешь. Подготовь лабораторию, — сказал ей Сэм. Роботы-уборщики все сами сделают, от Лу требовалось только нажать пару нужных кнопок, задание, с которым она справлялась и раньше.

Он втолкнул Дэдмена в душ, испытывая некоторое дежа-вю. Одежду проще было переработать, чем чистить. В ярком свете — кабинка почему-то подсвечивалась особенно немилосердным неоновым, — стало еще заметнее, насколько хреново тот выглядит, глаза запали, губы обметаны.

— Сэм, флешка...

— Да к черту ее, — отмахнулся тот. — Ты сможешь что-то сделать?..

— С ногой? Да. Смогу. Я же... запрограммирован, если хочешь. Аппарат с одной функцией...

— Все-все, я понял, помолчи теперь.

Сцена в душе повторялась с достойной лучшего применения регулярностью, вот только теперь от Сэма требовалось удерживать Дэдмена, чтобы тот не вырубился прямо под водой-антисептиком. Запах гнили стал чуть слабее, но не ушел полностью, а все тот же недружелюбный свет показал рану.

— Я тебе помогу, — сказал Сэм.

— Не боишься крови?

— Нет.

— Ну и отлично.

Еще Дэдмен попросил какие-то инструменты, в которых Сэм не очень разбирался, что-то для дренажа.

— Анестезия? — спросил он. Дэдмен покачал головой.

— Только отвлекать будет. Да не волнуйся, уж я-то привык к боли...

Лу изо всех сил старалась быть полезной: отыскала и оставила старую и безразмерную пижаму, запасные очки. Сэм отрезал штанину, помог одеться. С лабораторией Лу тоже справилась на «отлично», выглядело помещение теперь чистым до стерильности, как когда Дэдмен еще работал здесь.

— Па-ап, — Лу взяла Дэдмена за руку. — Я хочу помочь.

— Все хорошо, — сказал тот. — Ты молодец. Дальше мы сами.

Сэм собирался ее выгнать, но не получилось. Он лишь попытался отвлечь дочь, пока Дэдмен, дрожа от озноба, взял скальпель, обработал ногу анестетиком и антибиотиком, а потом подключил дренаж с троакаром — причудливую конструкцию, похожую на воронку с мехами. Штуковина откачивала гной, пока он быстрыми движениями рассекал поврежденные ткани, удалял их, вычищал полости.

— Дэдмен?

Сэм прижал Лу лицом к животу, чтобы та не смотрела: то еще зрелище. Его самого не тошнило от вида крови или медицинских процедур, не по себе становилось скорее от спокойствия Дэдмена, словно тот, сидя в кресле и наклонившись над собственной ногой, уже отрезал ее и работал с чем-то инородным.

— Что? — тот повернул голову. Без того пересохшие от жара обветренные губы покрылись кровавой коркой. Он кусал губы, чтобы не орать. Чтобы не пугать Лу, понял Сэм.

— Да твою ж мать... нужна помощь?

— Конечно, нужна. Во-он в том шкафу коагулянты. Вообще не все так плохо, как я думал, — Дэдмен поморщился. — Я опасался, что потребуется ампутация, но похоже, обойдется шрамом. Очередным.

— Да уж, повезло.

Сэм отпустил Лу, снова приказал — безуспешно, противная девчонка слушалась его только когда сама того хотела, — идти в комнату. Достал коагулянт, бинты для повязки. Ампулу с антибиотиком Дэдмен вколол прямо рядом с краем очищенной раны.

— Кажется, все, — сказал он.

— Как ты? — спросил Сэм.

Вместо ответа тот откинулся на спинку кресла, попытался улыбнуться, но почти сразу обмяк, глаза закатились, руки повисли. Сэм потрогал пульс. Просто потеря сознания — и он даже знал, что можно сделать. Ну там, физраствор, капельницы и все прочее.

— Не так уж мы бесполезны, правда, Лу?

Та всхлипнула.

— Со вторым папой все будет хорошо?

— Да, — сказал Сэм, хотя не очень был в этом уверен. Он подсел ближе, взял Дэдмена за руку; потрогал шрамы на ладонях, словно убеждающие: доводилось переживать и худшее, не волнуйся. Он лучший врач Бриджес, в конце концов.

В результате Сэм решил сделать лучшее, что мог в подобной ситуации: накормить Лу ужином, помочь переодеться в пижаму на ночь, а потом напечатать на хиральном принтере костыль и отнести его Дэдмену — заштопанная и залитая коауглянтом нога вряд ли будет полноценно функционировать ближайшее время.

Утром Сэм проснулся первым. Это случалось не всегда, Дэдмен его точно опережал, иногда Лу тоже. Тревога подхлестнула, словно кнутом, он сел на своей кровати, а потом пошел в лабораторию, смутно опасаясь: ничего не получилось, тот мертв, какая-нибудь общая интоксикация или вроде того, он же говорил, что куски трупов гниют быстрее обычного человеческого тела.

Сэм ошибся: Дэдмен по-прежнему спал в кресле, поза оставалась неудобной, но жар спал, нога выглядела пристойно под повязкой — по крайней мере, ушел отек и болезненная краснота с белыми крапинками гиперконцентрации лейкоцитов. Сэм дотронулся до лба спящего, чтобы убедиться: кризис миновал.

Хмыкнул.

Обычно Дэдмен готовил для него и Лу завтрак, но сегодня можно сделать исключение. Сэм вытряс запасы яичного и молочного порошка, приправы, белковый концентрат «класса бекон». Дэдмен еще умудрялся готовить домашнее печенье или панкейки с почти настоящим ягодным джемом, но это уже был высший пилотаж. Сэм ограничился тем, что приготовил на десерт тосты с шоколадной пастой. Первой на аппетитные запахи выбралась Лу.

— Ух ты, а можно... — она потянулась за тостом.

— Сначала зубы, — Сэм нахмурился, и Лу под его взглядом покорно ретировалась чистить зубы.

Она вернулась очень быстро, заставляя заподозрить не самую идеальную чистку зубов в мире. Села на высокий стул, и уткнулась в завтрак, но застыла после первых пары ложек.

— А второй папа...

— Он спит.

Сэм прислушался: шелест воды в душе, постукивание напечатанного костыля.

— Скоро придет.

Лу кинулась обниматься, стоило Дэдмену появиться на кухне. Тот все еще выглядел больным, но заметно лучше, чем вчера.

— Ты открыл флешку? — спросил с порога. Ему пришлось опереться на стену, удерживая больную ногу на весу, чтобы обнять Лу.

— Еще нет.

— Так чего ждешь?

— Тебя. Позавтракай сначала.

Сэм не хотел ничего знать — прятался почти официально, эй, я больше не «Портер Бриджес», пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое.

Дэдмен и без того никогда не был самым изящным и бесшумным человеком в мире, сейчас, на костыле, гремел вдвое против обычного. Он пришел к Сэму, когда тот вертел флешку в руках.

— Я не хочу, — сказал Сэм.

Лу точно была где-то здесь. Дэдмен плюхнулся на диван рядом с Сэмом.

— Ты правда ушел ради этого? — продолжил тот, чувствуя, что та ссора, которая все испортила, явилась снова во всем своем мерзком могуществе, словно самая огромная хиральная Тварь на всех Берегах. — Ради...

— Ты можешь не смотреть. И Лу точно не стоит. На самом деле, я не был уверен, стоит ли тебе это показывать, потому что... ну, поймешь почему. Потом решил, что наверняка ты хотел бы знать. Я бы точно хотел.

Дэдмен потрогал запястье, где не было никаких браслетов.

— Ладно, — ответил Сэм и включил запись на своем планшете.

Пришлось поставить на паузу почти сразу же. Плохого качества съемка, может, с камер видеонаблюдения или специально скрытых, показала Люси; так, словно та никогда не умирала и передавала ему привет откуда-нибудь из Горного Узла. Дэдмен пожал плечами: я не говорил, мол, что новости хорошие.

На видео Люси говорила с кем-то, жаловалась на кошмары. Она была одета в свободный комбинезон, ее почти прозрачная худоба делала беременность еще более заметной.

«Кошмары... все время одни и те же сны. Конец света. Темнота. Какие-то золотые крупицы в небесах, а потом — взрыв».

— Черт.

Сэм снова нажал паузу. Дэдмен предупредил. «Я бы точно хотел».

— Я могу пересказать, — предложил тот.

— Нет, — Сэм отстранился, поймал себя на этом жесте и подумал: точно так же я вел себя с Люси тогда. Избегал ее, потому что не мог толком помочь. После он себя оправдывал: в конце концов, та была психотерапевтом, это она, предположительно, должна была уметь взаимодействовать с «проблемными» людьми, а Сэм просто не понял, не заметил.

«Я понимаю», — это был голос Бриджит. — «Наши специалисты исследуют такой феномен, уже появились первые лекарства».

Таблетки. Ампулы. Сэм увеличил картинку.

— А потом она выпила их слишком много. И сделала укол, — нейтральным тоном произнес он.

— Сэм, — Дэдмен вздохнул. — Это не все. Там пара заметок о веществах, которые использовались в, кхм, лекарствах.

Химические названия ничего не объясняли. Сэм ткнул на гиперссылки.

Диметилтриптамин. Природный психоделик, вырабатываемый эпифизом.

— Эта штука работает наоборот, понимаешь? Я тебе оставлял про религиозный опыт, ну так вот — даже если меня накачать искусственно синтезированным диметилтриптамином, увижу все Берега разом, а Твари на них спляшут канкан. LSD, может, слышал? Был такой наркотик почти сотню лет назад.

Сэм хотел было оборвать болтовню Дэдмена: хватит. Довольно. Остановить его и пойти поискать Лу, наверняка она где-то здесь. Мы вдвоем, нам никто не нужен, никакая новая «правда»...

— Бриджит провоцировала у Люси кошмары.

Дэдмен кивнул.

— Похоже, что так. Остальной состав более традиционный — антидепрессанты, ингибиторы обратного захвата серотонина. Вот только с DMT эта штука провоцирует автолиз, саморазрушение мозга.

Сэм одновременно читал эти выкладки с непонятными ему формулами, названиями, трехмерным изображением молекул. Вся эта научная чушь не хотела «ложиться» на восприятие, он как будто оказался на скучной лекции, под которую хорошо дремать, а не вникать в суть.

Он сказал:

— Бриджит хотела, чтобы Люси умерла.

Дэдмен промолчал, и Сэм продолжил самостоятельно; термины как-то за мгновение обросли плотью, словно напечатанной на хиральном принтере; на экране снова была Люси, которая жаловалась Бриджит на странные ощущения, усиливающуюся бессонницу и ощущение деперсонализации. Это когда находишься не в своем теле, уточнил для себя Сэм.

— Нет. Не умерла. Вся эта история...

— Они забрали ее, пока ты там пытался вызвать 911, подкинули другой труп, — сказал Дэдмен.

— Она стала некроматерью, так?

Сэм повернулся к нему.

— Бриджит или Амелия. Интересно, кто из них придумал? И для чего?

— Продолжить проект ББ, как я понимаю, — тот потер покрытые шрамами ладони, словно пытаясь расцарапать давным-давно затянувшиеся швы. — Ты был «выжившим» ББ, а еще возвращенцем. Сэм, «обычные» ББ несовместимы с ДУМом, помнишь, говорил тебе в самом начале? Но у Лу получилось.

— Потому что это она. Моя дочь. Амелия подстроила все... и даже принесла в жертву Центральный Узел. Бриджит и Амелия. Все продумали. Решили.

Сэм выдохнул.

— Амелия вернула мне Лу после того, как... ну, я ее достал из капсулы.

— Не она, Сэм. Люси. Они удерживали ее в состоянии комы даже после того, как все закончилось, но я нашел в архиве уже нового Бриджес заметку о том, что некромать номер такой-то «подлежит утилизации в связи с утратой работоспособности». Она умерла окончательно, Сэм, когда ты достал из капсулы Лу, но прежде вернула ее тебе. «Девичник на Берегу» закончился. Она свободна. В общем... не самая плохая новость, правда?

Сэм положил планшет на стол. Встал он, чуть пошатываясь, в горле першило, завтрак поднялся из желудка обратно к пищеводу противной кислотой. Маленькая фигурка мелькнула в узком проеме двери бункера.

— Пойду... прогуляюсь, — сказал Сэм.

Ему полагалось орать или ругаться, или грозить куда-нибудь в небо кулаком, там все еще достаточно хиралия, чтобы Амелия услышала. Ему полагалось, что-то сделать. Он не хотел ничего.

«Лу моя дочь».

«Моя настоящая дочь».

Он слышал, как Дэдмен загрохотал своим костылем, и заскрежетал зубами: нет, не надо меня обнимать и утешать, серьезно, просто отвали, хотя я уже пожалел, что прошлый раз вел себя как форменный говнюк. Сэм ошибся: тот отправился к Лу, которая наверняка слышала каждое слово, даже если и не все поняла. Что ж, эти двое всегда отлично ладили.

Сэм не осознавал, как выбрался на улицу и куда шел. Примерно вот так все и было после катастрофы, когда взялся доставлять грузы — я не умру, даже если на меня набросятся Твари, вот почему, — но он ничего не чувствовал, как и теперь.

Амелия обманула его в очередной раз, даже прощаясь. Или Бриджит? Это неважно.

«Они убили Люси».

Сэм толкнул байк МУЛов с разряженной батареей, тот валялся на боку бесполезным куском металла. Сел на колесо, как на скамейку, закрыл лицо руками. Ничего страшного не случилось, да? Просто еще немного дерьма из прошлого, которое тянется... и тянется. Веревками. Из некоторых сетей-веревок никак не вырвешься.

Очнулся от объятий: Лу запрыгнула и повисла на шее. Лицо у нее было заплаканное, глаза красные, но сейчас улыбалась. Дэдмен стоял в нескольких метрах, с явным трудом удерживая равновесие на опоре-костыле.

— Пап, они нас теперь не найдут, да?

«Они».

— Не найдут.

— А еще второй папа сказал, что плохие сны скоро пройдут.

Сэм поднял голову.

— Откуда ты...

— Берега-то никуда не делись, Сэм. Видишь ли, Берега — не «сердце и сосуды», скорее нейронная сеть. А человеческий мозг очень хорошо восстанавливается. Не бойся, никакого вымирания.

— Только ДУМ.

Дэдмен отвел взгляд.

— Теоретически можно попробовать частичную блокаду допаминергических и серотонировых рецепторов, но...

— Таблетки. К черту.

Сэм взял Лу на руки, словно пытаясь спрятать от целого мира.

— Теоретически, — снова начал Дэдмен, — ДУМ будет постепенно ослабевать. Даже у Лу, хотя у нее, вероятно, высокий уровень.

— Это ведь не так уж значимо теперь? Черт, и ты свалил от меня только чтобы вытащить всю историю на свет, раскопать очередных мертвецов и... зачем? Ах да, правда. А не пойти бы ей...

— Пап! — Лу лягнулась. Сэм как будто очнулся.

— Извини, Лу.

— Мне показалось, ты захочешь, узнать, что твоя дочь жива. Что она с тобой. Прости, если ошибся. Я... не навязываюсь, подживет за пару дней, хотя в Бриджес мне вряд ли теперь можно будет сунуться. Дайхардмен на многое закрывает глаза, но я у них из-под носа секретные документы высшего уровня вообще-то унес, — Дэдмен попытался опереться на больную ногу и скривился. Сэм покачал головой, отпустил Лу и уже знакомым жестом закинул его руку себе на плечо.

— Прости. Из-за меня тебе пришлось, — он почему-то забыл правильное выражение. — Обрубать все веревки? В Бриджес ты был главным специалистом по медицине, а здесь? Мне и этот бункер не принадлежит.

— Сэм, ты идиот? Я живым-то не был. Выполнял работу. Ничего не чувствовал. Наплевать, что происходит, даже апокалипсис не особенно-то волновал. А потом появился ты, и... но я могу уйти.

Сэм скрипнул зубами.

— Заткнись, пожалуйста. И сделай одолжение: больше даже не заикайся о том, чтобы свалить от меня.

Лу ехидно захихикала. Сэм бросил на нее сердитый взгляд, та показывала большой палец. И язык. Одновременно.

На горизонте появились тучи, но, подумал Сэм, дождь будет самый обыкновенный, никакого временного парадокса и липкой жижи, похожей на смолу или черную кровь. Наверняка, им всем — втроем, — еще придется прятаться получше, в том числе, от Бриджес, но не прямо сейчас.

Сэм украдкой достал из кармана, скомкал и выбросил то самое старое фото. Лу заметила жест, проводила «бумажку» взглядом, а Дэдмен, кривясь и снова повиснув на плечах всем весом, продолжал нести многословную чушь:

— ...знаю, мне следовало объяснить, но я не был уверен в своей теории, а еще...

— Заткнись. Пожалуйста.

Поза была самая неудобная и нелепая, но он все равно извернулся, чтобы поцеловать Дэдмена — скользнул губами сначала по щеке, коснулся губ.

— Сто раз говорил «останься», ага? Ну теперь-то останешься?

Кивнул тот молча.


End file.
